


Cradle and all

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kid Fic, POV Second Person, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie erwartet keine Alimente, nur ein klein wenig von Deans Zeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradle and all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rootless Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123780) by [Astarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte). 



> Die Fünfer-Reihe entsprang Nibblets erster Reaktion auf das Cassie Drabble 024. Betrug von ‚Rootless Tree‘. Die Story kann aber auch für sich stehen. Spoiler für SPN 1x13 Route 666, 3x16 No Rest for the Wicked.

_The secret of life is to appreciate the pleasure of being terribly, terribly deceived._  
_Oscar Wilde, A Woman of No Importance, Act 3_

**061\. Freude**

Als Cassie die Tür mit einem Baby auf der Hüfte öffnet, weißt du, worüber sie reden wollte. Sie lacht verlegen, während sich dein Herz verkrampft. Du hast noch fünf Monate zu leben. Cassie spricht darüber, dass sie noch nicht dazu gekommen ist, den Weihnachtsschmuck abzuhängen.

Der Elefant im Raum ist fast ein Jahr alt und dabei Cassies Locken geradezuziehen.

Klein, aber unbestreitbar da.

Sie hat deine Augen.

Sam räuspert sich hinter dir und Cassie bietet ihm einen Kaffee an. Du folgst ihr in die Küche, „Martina, huh?“

„Nach meinem Dad.“

Das einzige, das du an ihr verabscheust, ist ihr Name.

**062\. Sturm**

„Das FBI hat sich gemeldet, Dean. Dein Name ist auf der Geburtsurkunde vermerkt.“

Spöttisch, „Scully oder Mulder?“

„Weder noch.“

Cassie schafft es, den Tonfall zu treffen, der dich die Augen rollen lässt. Du bist dabei deiner Tochter, deine Finger vorzustellen. „Dann Agent Henriksen.“

„Er denkt, du bist ein Serienkiller und schlimmeres.“

„Es geht noch schlimmer?“ Dein Blick geht zu Cassie, „Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

„Dass ich nicht dachte, dass mein One-Night-Stand seinen echten Namen benutzt.“ Sie seufzt verärgert, „Mom hat sie rein gelassen, nachdem sie dein Foto unter der Nase hatte.“

„Mommy ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Tina.“

**063\. Sonnenschein**

Sam ist dagegen.

Nicht prinzipiell, aber er versteht nicht, warum du die 720 Meilen alleine fahren willst und ihn danach bei Bobby abholen. Du siehst nicht ein, was sein Problem ist. Er ist sowieso mit Recherche beschäftigt. Es ist nicht so, als ob du ihm die blutigen Details deines Abgangs ersparen kannst.

Ihr habt noch vier Wochen Zeit eine Lösung zu finden.

„Maximal drei Tage, Sam. Vielleicht bin ich auch schon übermorgen wieder da, falls Cassie mich hochkant rauswirft. Mach‘ nicht ein Familiendrama draus, seit wann bist du so anhänglich?“

Du ignorierst Sams irritierten Blick.

Du willst deine Tochter sehen.

**064\. Innerer Konflikt**

„Sie war ein Valentinsgeschenk, Dean. Natürlich musste ich es selbst austragen.“ Cassie rümpft die Nase und grinst, „Dein Timing war immer unübertroffen.“

Du sitzt auf dem Boden, kleine Finger ziehen begeistert an deinem Amulett. Die Frage, warum Cassie sich nicht dagegen entschieden hat, scheint frevelhaft mit dem Bündel Leben vor dir. Spürst ihren besorgten Blick, „Was ist euch auf den Fersen? Du siehst abgehetzt aus.“

Du zuckst die Schultern, vage, „Sam wird von Zeit zu Zeit vorbeikommen.“

„Dean?“

Du schüttelst den Kopf, suchst bittend Cassies Augen, „Lass uns den Tag genießen.“

Ein kräftiger Ruck. Deine Aufmerksamkeit gleitet auf deine Tochter.

**065\. Irrational**

„Du musst wirklich kein Geld unter dem Kopfkissen liegen lassen, Sam.“

Defensiv, „Es war nicht unter dem Kopfkissen.“

„Die Zuckerdose ist nicht sehr viel kreativer.“

„Cassie, - "

„Ich habe ihm nicht deshalb von Martina erzählt.“ Die erhobene Augenbraue ist endgültig, „Du siehst beschissen aus. Dean hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich dermaßen gehen lässt.“

Weißglühend, „Sag du mir nicht, was Dean gewollt oder nicht gewollt hätte.“

„Willst du wissen, warum ich ihn letztendlich doch angerufen habe, Sam?“ Der gebrochene Mann vor Cassie sieht aus, als ob er im Inferno feststeckt, „Weil ich wusste, dass er so früh enden wird.“


End file.
